Talk:Power Rangers Megaforce
It needs to be added that "Ultra Megaforce" has been trademarked now. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Power Rangers Megaforce will be based on Denji Sentai Megeranger. :Power Rangers In Space was based on Denji Sentai Megaranger. The rumor is that Megaforce will use the video game theme of Megaranger. Nbajammer 16:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the angel theme of Goseiger will be toned down to make it more video game (or to a possible extent, computer game) themed. 15:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't a more obvious theme be trading card games? ArcLight3712 07:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep. It will be more like video game and trading card game-based. 05:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) What characters of Power Rangers Megaforce will be? 17:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little bit worried about this season and the high expectations I'm hoping afraidly won't happen. Just sayin. King wiki ::Take it to the forums guys. Digifiend 23:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm in complete agreement on the angel theme of Goseiger being toned down to that of a video game themed series. Check out my user page and take a look at my view on what Power Rangers Megaforce will be like. ChipmunkRaccoon 01:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture to add Here's our first picture of Power Rangers Megaforce in a really high resolution. I think it's important as it's the first picture of the Rangers and, by extension, the confirmation that Goseiger will be adapted. I was going to add it, but it's locked so I'm asking if an admin wants to add it. Monkeyjb1988 13:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Many thanks man. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Oh crud. Think you can edit it to fix the logo? The "Saban's" seems to have been accidentally cropped out (you can see it's Z-axis). And if it was displayed like that at the licensing expo, someone needs a good ticking off. Digifiend 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just happy to add something significant for this wiki, not just some odd trivia DcHallofJustice. Better to use an actual Megaforce picture than a Goseiger picture (Granted, Saban won't have that qualm :) ). ::Digifiend, I can't do anything. I just fond the picture and I did see a copy of it posted at some event Saban Brands was at, which was when I knew this was legit. It was an accident on Saban's side, sorry. Monkeyjb1988 12:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem, I was actually asking Dchall - he's the one who made the big banners on the homepage, and pretty much all of the wiki's custom graphics except the logo (which is a minor modification of one I made). Digifiend 00:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: This if the official poster! The second official poster (so that) was published in the Blog RangerCrew. Angel135 (talk) 17:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Season numbers Soo why are we counting Samurai as two halves of a 18th season, given that Saban officially says Super Samurai is the 19th season and Megaforce will be the 20th to coincide with the anniversary?Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the numbers on the front page? Sentai adaptations. Samurai and Super Sentai are both adapted from Shinkenger, so this wiki lists them as one number. It's already been explained on the homepage's talk page. Digifiend 20:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Megaforce season nuber. the season nuber for Power Rangers Megaforce should be season 19. I know saban ruined the numbering because of samurai and super samurai but i count the samurai seasons as season 18 since they are pretty much the same thing. Timothy Compton 19:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :We're going by the fact that they outrightly named Super Samurai season 19 going by the official Facebook page. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Problem Dose anyone think that this season will offend anyone? Pikatwig 22:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :No. They averted offending people on religious grounds by removing the guardian angel concept. Digifiend 00:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Eliminating the guardian angel thing was a given, no matter when it would be adapted. But if you're talking about Power Rangers fans, I'm sure alot of them were mad that Gokaiger didn't come first, but Saban had to honor the original contract they signed, which was to adapt consecutive sentai, meaning they can't skip over one or go back, but they can intermix them for the purpose of plot (i.e. White Ranger). Me, I can't wait to see evil Jayden lolGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 06:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Episodes of Megaforce Power Rangers Megaforce premieres early 2013 with 22 episodes including holiday specials. The second season of Power Rangers: Megaforce will have the same number of episodes. Read more: http://www.samuraicast.com/megaforce/#ixzz1yHPW1LCT Angel135 (talk) 17:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Why not Megaforce & Super Samurai will that do for the crossover episode? :Whether to have a crossover episode like Clash of the Red Rangers but it is unknown if all Rangers Samurai appear or only appear Jayden. Angel135 (talk) 17:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::In all likelihood, if they do a crossover all of the Samurai Rangers will appear as RPM was a Disney made season, and there were SAG issues (I believe). Sixth Ranger in doubt I'm not sure if there would be a sixth ranger in this season. In fact a Green Ranger from "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" died in the flashback sequence. --Hornean 03:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RoboKnight is the sixth ranger for MegaforceGaeaman788 03:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Megaforce Wasn't Ultra Mehaforce already Trademarked along with Megaforce? If so, its a better name than Super Megaforce as a second season. Dont Be a Sad Panda 20:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Both Super Megaforce and Ultra Megaforce were trademarked at the same time. It's far too early to know which, if either, will end up getting used. Digifiend 21:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast I think we should wait for official confirmation before adding it to the article, but it seems our yellow ranger will be Ciara Hanna. Digifiend 00:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Seconded on the thought. Ciara will probably be yellow but let's wait for official announcements. Nbajammer 00:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like blue and pink are known now as well. Pink is Kristina Kane and blue is Peter Adrian. Their deleted tweets as good as confirm it, but of course we still lack anything official. Digifiend 00:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Green Ranger The Green Ranger is believed will be the seventh ranger but not for long because the GoseiGreen Tensou Sentai Goseiger dies. Angel135: admin on Doblaje Wiki 06:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt that'll do much with the Green Ranger, as not much footage existed due to the death of the character. He appeared morphed for all of 2 seconds, and only the lower half was seen. The rest of the time he was unmorphed. Given he appeared in all of 2 episodes, it wouldn't be worth the cost to include him anyway. Nbajammer (talk) 13:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) First Episode In the IMDB confirmed that the first episode is called Megaforce "Megaforce Unite" and it was released on June 10, 2013. Also said to be the only episode recorded by now. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2345064/ Angel135 (talk) 18:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :IMDB isn't a reliable source. Anyone can edit it. I very highly doubt that enough time has passed since their arrival to have shot one full episode. Not to mention that title sounds similar to "The Team Unites", the 3rd episode of Samurai (and the first to air). ::Filming has not started yet. :::I didn't know that IMDB wasn't reliableGaeaman788 (talk) 00:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep. Anyone can edit it, and it doesn't verify anything it's told. It just takes it and adds to its database. Like Digifiend said, filming hasn't started yet and even if it had there's no way one full episode would be done. There's no way anyone would know the definite title of it, and the premiere hasn't even been announced. Premieres generally occur in February, so already it's wrong. Sixth Ranger for Super Megaforce Okay, so I know I'm kind of against the idea of Super Megaforce, but I have a question for you guys: Who do think the sixth ranger should be in Super Megaforce? RoboKnight GokaiSilver (since the show will be using the Gokaiger footage, & that the White Ranger was used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) -- Reynoman forgot to sign this post :It depends on what they're going to do with Super Megaforce, but in all likelihood it'll probably be Gokai Silver since there was a casting call for what is believed to be that role. Toys Reveal Names? Henshin Grid and ToyWiz.com recently posted up names for things coming up in the Megaforce toyline. The following- *Robo Morpher? *Dragon Sword *Phoenix Shot *Snake Axe *Tiger Claw *Shark Bowgun *Sky Brothers? *Land Brothers? *Sea Brothers? *Lion Mechazord? *Gosei Great Megazord (of course, we already knew this) *Gosei Grand Megazord (American name for "Gosei Ground") But that's as far as I know thus far.ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 04:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Moved Gosei Ground (Megaforce) to Gosei Grand Megazord. :Just saw on tokunation.com that the Red Ranger's zord will be called "Gosei Dragon Mechazord". ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 23:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Updated. More names revealed? Just looked at Rangerboard and they show some new pics showing the Megaforce merchandise as well as revealing names. * Sea Megazord (name for Seaick Gosei Great) * Land Megazord (name for Landick Gosei Great) * Sky Megazord (name for Skick Gosei Great) * Gosei Great Grand Megazord (name for Ground Gosei Great) Just thought I'd mention it. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 05:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) 20121117 182709.jpg|Card says "Sea Megazord" 20121117 182727.jpg|Card says "Land Megazord" 20121117 182740.jpg|Card says "Sky Megazord" 20121117 182759.jpg|Card says "Gosei Great Grand Megazord" A3B08C1B-F445-4F25-9038-E76BA3898565-13841-000009E700986AA8.jpg Goseigreatgrandmegazordtoy.jpg|Gosei Great Grand Megazord in toy form Zador, Sixth Ranger? Should the info on this site - http://morphinlegacy.com/2012/11/casting-side-for-zador-sixth-ranger.html - be added at all? Just curious. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 06:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :According to that page, Zador is most likely a placeholder name, so leave it for now. ::Furthermore, that character is likely the 6th for the 2nd season since Robo Knight is for the first. It would need to go on the 2nd season's page once it is created. Super Megaforce to retain Goseiger suits According to this - http://networkedblogs.com/FKZob -, Saban will be pulling a "Dairanger" on us; meaning we'll be seeing the Rangers retain their "Goseiger" suits, but at the same time bring in the "GokaiSilver" suit as well as the mecha used in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with Power Rangers Megaforce ending with the Legend War scene. If everybody on here knows this already, I apologize. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 04:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong wtth the link, it just goes to the homepage. Anyway, it's better to just wait for more infoGaeaman788 (talk) 07:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :FuryDiamond of Megaforce Cast also confirmed it via Twitter, but I am having trouble finding the tweet. Another picture to add How about this picture that do? :Please sign your posts and for crying out loud, put new posts at the bottom! Your picture was nowhere near your comment! New Zord to add Just found this one. Guess we now know for sure that Gosei Ultimate'll be called the "Gosei Ultimate Megazord" in Megaforce.ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 03:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : I've done my best to translate the German writing on the picture of the Gosei Ultimate Megazord toy. As near as I can figure it says the following- "The Gosei Ultimate Megazord transforms from machine mode to robot mode. As a trangle aviator, it strengthens the power of the Gosei Great Megazord." Not sure if this is true or not, but who knows? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Gosei Great does have the ability to ride it's machine mode. The only problem with that translation is the word "trangle", which doesn't exist.